Conventionally, in a diagnostic imaging examination of intervertebral disk injury using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, slice images parallel to intervertebral disks and including the intervertebral disks are acquired. Generally, in this diagnostic imaging examination, because it is unknown which of the intervertebral disks is ruptured, a plurality of intervertebral disks are imaged. Therefore, for example, there is a method of taking a positioning image (hereinafter, also “locator image”) for confirming the position of an intervertebral disk so as to manually set an imaging region (hereinafter, also “imaging ROI (Region Of Interest)”) including respective intervertebral disks on the positioning image by an operator.